


Never Ask Questions to Someone Who Isn't Listening

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Both Relationships Tag and Characters Tag Will Be Updated, Comedy of Errors, Complete, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Misunderstandings, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: Hidehiko Uesugi makes too much of a deal on who is Naoya Todou’s best friend.
Relationships: Ayase Yuka & Mayuzumi Yukino, Ayase Yuka & Uesugi Hidehiko, Inaba Masao & Nanjo Kei, Inaba Masao & Persona 1 Protagonist, Kido Reiji & Inaba Masao, Kido Reiji & Persona 1 Protagonist, Kirishima Eriko & Inaba Masao, Kirishima Eriko & Nanjo Kei, Mayuzumi Yukino & Uesugi Hidehiko, Persona 1 Protagonist & Uesugi Hidehiko, Sonomura Maki & Kirishima Eriko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had the urge to write something silly for the Persona 1 characters, and I got something out of my system. There's a 25% chance I may have begun making a very rough outline on what happened next afterwards, but whether or not I have the energy to make the rough outline into actual chapters is something future me will have to consider. So for now, this is just going to be a one-shot type of deal.

In this particular afternoon at St. Hermelin, it was time once again for the students to clean up. Trash bags were carried —or dragged — down the stairs to be burn by the incinerator. Students were wiping down windows and tables with rags and water. Poor unlucky ones got tasked with banging the chalkboard eraser, and were stuck between a pattern of inhaling and coughing for their lives.

Yukino and Yuka were inside their home-room class. Yuka was in charge of cleaning out the chalkboard eraser — a task Yukino knows Yuka hated since the dust gets onto Yuka’s sweater. Moments before, Yuka was complaining about the task to Yukino’s ear. But now, Yuka was eerie quiet.

“Yuka? Are you day dreaming again?”

Dropping the wet rag onto the desk, Yukino turned around, and was taken back to see an open window and a still dirty eraser.

“Oh no, don’t tell me she ditched again…” Yukino lowered her head and ran her hand through her hair. It was these moments Yukino wished she had her naturally curly hair.

Giving out a loud sigh, Yukino lifted her head, and went to walk around. Yukino suspected Yuka would be hanging out in another classroom gossiping with a few of her other friends, or in the bathroom trying to clean up. Yukino had only taken a few steps outside when she saw the familiar blonde, trying her best to hide behind an open door.

 _What in the world is she doing?_ Yukino squinted her eyes and made out the figures Yuka was watching; it was Naoya Todou, Hidehiko Uesugi, and a girl from their class Yukino admits to not being familiar with–but Yukino knows enough to know her name: Rei. Yukino wasn’t sure what was going on. Naoya thrown a bag down the stairs, Rei placed a hand on her cheek, and Uesugi was laughing at his own joke, his hand on the wall keeping up his balance.

_Is Yuka that desperate to avoid cleaning, she’ll listen to one of Uesugi’s jokes?_

Yukino made her way towards her friend, and tapped Yuka’s right shoulder. Yuka gave a small flinch of surprised, and quickly turned around. As Yukino was about to open her mouth and order Yuka to stop fooling around-

“Sshh!”

Yuka then grabbed Yukino’s hand, forcing the taller girl to hide behind the same open door. Yukino couldn’t help but think it’s much more convenient now than moments before. As the two girls watched from their lucky break of a cover, the two discover Uesugi while he was in fact using the wall to keep his balance —he did not lost balance due to laughing until his sides hurt.

As Naoya ran down the stairs — probably to pick up the bag he thrown down — Uesugi suddenly drops the ground, and like any shoujo heroine in dramatic moment of romantic rejection whips out a small cloth, and wiped away his tears.

“Uh…Well…I’ll take my leave then. Thank you both for answering my question! Goodbye Uesugi-san!!”

With a nervous chuckle, Rei gave out a small awkward wave of goodbye, and walked away from Uesugi, her hand rubbing her forehead like she regretted asking whatever she asked. As Yukino and Yuka got out of their hiding spot, Yukino quickly ran towards Uesugi. She didn’t plan on lecturing him for goofing off, but Yukino did want to know what the question was.

Before Yukino could ask, Uesugi threw away the napkin right into her face, and gave out a loud anguish cry. Yukino watched the cloth falls down on to the floor. Before she ask an entirely new question on why _he_ was acting like this-

“NAO-RIN! WHY DID YOU DECIDE MARK IS YOUR BEST FRIEND?’

Yukino watched Uesugi dramatically standing up and running down the hall to… Actually, she didn’t have a clue where he could be heading. Probably he was going to hide in their classroom and potentially scream out the window to make a bigger scene.

“I…don’t want to know what that was,” Yukino lowered her head, and once again ran a hand through her short hair, “but I think we got to back to class and check up on Uesugi.”

“Definitely! He’s such a moron!” Yuka’s tone was filled with disgust, and was holding the cloth with the tips of her fingers. “What kind of person would use a dirty washcloth on them?”

* * *

Naoya admitted he finds his cleaning duties to be a bit of chore. It’s not because they’re tiresome, but because most of the time, the people he works with aren’t willing to strike a conversation. A person can only handle so much silence after all.

 _And that’s real rich, since you’re the one who enforces the silence half the time,_ Naoya wanted to hush Amon-Ra, but in a way, he was absolutely correct.

Naoya always found himself retreating to his own thoughts and mind whenever cleaning time happened. And most times when Naoya gets involve in conversation, he’s usually responding. As Naoya carried the full trash bag down the hall, he walked past Hidehiko and a girl from their class –Rei–talking to each other. Both Rei and Hidehiko were smiling, Hidehiko more so like the Cheshire Cat.

Watching them talk made Naoya wish he could start a conversation so easily like Hidehiko. It’s not to say Naoya can start a topic —he’s just finds it hard to find a conversation starter.

_Maybe I should change that…_

As Naoya made it to the stairs, the teenager spotted Masao Inaba walking from behind the corner, his hands free from the bucket he was carrying before. With a small smile, Naoya threw the bag towards his fellow classmate. The distance wasn’t too great after all, and the whole bag was filled with papers anyway. It’s not like anyone is going to get hurt.

“Inaba!”

Naoya’s smile slowly transformed into a gasp of horror, realizing there’s a slight miscalculation regarding the distance that was greater than he thought.

Inaba’s eyes were bugged out, not having enough time to dodge the bag crash landing into his face. As the bag smacked right into Inaba’s face, Naoya’s heart fluttered for a few seconds before unfluttering. In that moment, Naoya thought the other teenager was going to tumbled and roll down the stairs, and was glad to see he was wrong.

Unfortunately for Naoya, about after .05 seconds after his heartbeat went back to its regular pace, Inaba did in fact fell, and slowly rolled all the way down back to the first floor.

Naoya quickly ran down the stairs to the first floor. He winced as he sees Inaba groaning and shaking his head, his yellow hat somehow surprisingly still on his head.

“Are you okay?” Naoya helped Inaba stand up, and watched the other teen brushed off the dirt.

“Other than the sore back, I’m good,” answered Inaba, with a small smile. “But man! Naoya, you could have warned a guy, you know. Or better yet, say **freaking catch**.”

“I thought the message was loud and clear,” answered back Naoya, smiling back in return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one-shot is now a multi-chapter! I completed the outline two days ago and had enough energy, time, and desire to write the second chapter. I don't think I have the energy, time, and desire to write and post a chapter weekly, so expect this fic to be having sporadic updates. Also, if I judge my outline right, there should be enough material to write nine or less chapters (may have to split part of the outline into two chapters).
> 
> Also, Elly speaking in italics means they're speaking in Engligh.

“To think Nao-rin seriously thinks Mark is his best friend! The two of us went through so many things! SEBEC and Kandori, the drama with Ms. Saeko and the Snow Queen, fighting Pandora in her multiple forms… We share battles wounds!”

Brown was pacing back and forth on the school roof, hands behind his back, and his eyebrows narrowed, all while Yuka and Yukino were eating their homemade lunch boxes together. Okay, only Yuka was eating a homemade lunch box. Yukino brought bread and milk from the school, since Yukino forgot to make lunch for herself. Yuka felt nice to give Yukino some mini-octodogs and vegetables though.

Yuka couldn’t believe the whining Brown is putting them through in such a short amount of time. Can’t a guy know he’s ruining someone appetite, as well as a cute lunch?

Yuka raised an eyebrow at Yukino, hoping the thought _‘is this guy serious’_ mentally went through to the other teenager. Yuka then watched the following scene unfolded as she ate her bunny-shaped rice ball:

Yukino continued munching on a mini-octodog, before finishing the last piece of bread. Yukino then closes her eyes, crumpled up the plastic bag, and without looking threw it in straight onto Brown’s head. Despite being lightweight, the plastic bag successfully stolen Brown’s attention from the whining and back onto them. He quickly turned around and frowned at Yukino, rubbing a spot on his head as if he was seriously hurt. “Sheesh, what was that for!?”

“We **all** share battle wounds,” stated Yukino, opening her eyes again, with a sharp glare at Brown. “All nine of us went through the same thing, Uesugi.”

“Nine?” Yuka couldn’t help but cut in. “Shouldn’t it be eight?”

“Well, yes, but actually no,” replied Yukino, turning back to Yuka with a soft smile. “I’m saying nine because while the Ideal Maki Sonomura is once again part of the real Maki Sonomura, Mark, Elly, and I visited her a few days ago. Maki can faintly recall having dreams of what went through, so I’m including her in the count.”

“Ah.” Yuka nodded her head, and she can see Brown nodding his head as well in unison.

“Now that we got that out of the way,” continued Yukino, putting all the attention back on Hidehiko, “you do see me or Yuka, or hell, **anyone** else claiming to be best friends with Naoya Toudou? It’s just you.”

“But you don’t understand!” exclaimed Brown, as he made his way back towards them, before deciding to sit down beside Yuka. “We all went through the same events, but did you have meaningful interactions with one another like me and Nao-rin? Did you not see how we spoke through our eyes!?”

“We sure did,” answered Yuka, as she took another bite of the bunny-shaped rice ball, “and you even commented on it once. And guess what? Naoya didn’t response. You know how much of a shy guy he is when we compare the two of you.”

“And he’s a shy guy when you compare him and Mark!” Brown threw his hands up in the air. “So what does Naoya like in Mark that I’m lacking!?”

Brown grumbled under his breath, before crossing his arms in frustration. Yukino gave out a long, deep sigh, before standing up to throw away the plastic bag thrown earlier. As Yuka continues to chew on the rice ball, she can’t help but think about what Hidehiko said.

Naoya is a cute boy who also has the stoic charm that gets the girl swooning (Yuka will admit she swoon over Naoya once or twice). Due to his slight popularity, no doubt some of the boys get slightly jealous. Okay, maybe there’s only known boy who is jealous: Mark.

And Yuka is pretty sure bygones are bygones between the two.

Putting the past behind them when it comes to girls (correction: girl), Yuka knows Mark never calls Naoya his best friend. And thinking back on their conversation back in the classroom, after Yuka and Yukino stop Brown from yelling out the window over the ‘betrayal’…

***

_“Naoya actually said Inaba was his best friend when you told Rei Naoya was your best friend?” asked Yukino._

_“He did!” Brown wiped away a tear with his jacket sleeve. “He said it without a second thought!”_

_“Well, that explained Rei’s expression,” replied Yukino, shaking her head._

_***_

“You **are** a total moron, Uesugi,” said Yuka, who found the teenager so moronic she’s calling him back by his surname. “How can you get upset over Naoya saying Inaba is his best friend if you never told him you thought you two best friends at any given point in time? For all we know, Naoya think your best friend is me!”

“Why would he think you and I are best friends?”

“Because we usually hang out together after school, duh!”

“Oh. Good point.” Uesugi uncrossed his arms, and rubbed his chin in thought. “Hm…then I got to make sure Naoya to recognize me as his best friend! And I know a sure way to make sure he sees it 100 percent!”

“What plan would that be?” asked Yuka, raising an eyebrow.

“Simple!” Uesugi gave the two of them a wide smile. “I’m going to steal Mark for myself.”

Yuka almost choked on her own spit. “That makes no sense! Wouldn’t trying to make Mark your best friend backfires and blow up in your face? Naoya could be ‘Oh no! That jerk Uesugi is going to steal Mark! I got to do something to keep my best friend!’ Are you sure you thought this through? You **did** come up with this plan a few minutes ago.”

“Oh no, I’m sure this plan will work. Once Nao-rin sees how much fun and lively I am compare to Mark, he’s going to beg me to be his new best friend!” Uesugi’s smile quickly became a smirk. “But don’t worry about Mark. Given how he and Nanjo are close, Mark can dry his eyes with Nanjo’s scarf and bags of yens.”

Yuka wanted to say something about how Nanjo would slap Mark if he tried to cry on the number one scarf, but didn’t. Yukino once again threw the crumpled plastic bag at Uesugi for his madcap idea, which was apparently loud enough for her to hear from a short distance.

* * *

“Oh thank goodness! Kirishima! Eriko! Elly! Wait up! I need your help!”

Elly was moments away from opening the door and leaving St. Hermelin for the day, when she heard a familiar, but tired voice. Elly turns around and placed a hand onto her cheek, watching Mark running and re-adjusting his backpack straps, not realizing a spray can fell onto the floor.

Mark may not be one of her closest classmates in the past, but Elly can say with certainly it’s not the case now. After all, they and several other share battle wounds that go back months, when Mikage-cho was overrun with demons and other exciting supernatural beings. In times of great struggles, one sometimes may uncover unexpected allies become close friends.

Elly certainly won’t deny a friend in need.

“I admit I should ask what you need help with,” began Elly, “but I don’t think it’s anything dangerous. Besides, I’m always willing to help when ask personally!”

“Sweet!” Mark jumped in the air, and made a small fist pump. When he landed back down to the floor, Mark quickly turned back around, as if someone was following him. To his apparently relieve, no one was following Mark.

Elly couldn’t help but feel something is off. Elly watched as Mark’s chest heavily moved up and down. _Was he running this entire time,_ she thought to herself.

“Okay, the coast is clear. Elly, here what I need you to do,” said Mark, as he ran back to pick up the spray can. “If you see Brown and if he asks where I am, tell him I’m working at the laundromat. Tell him I agreed to my mom’s nagging how I should help out the family business.”

“Mark, are you not working at the _dry cleaner_?” Elly couldn’t help but ask. She’s certain Mark doesn’t work there.

“I usually work there in the summer,” answered Mark, as he quickly opened the door. “But I’m certain Brown doesn’t know that. If he suspects that I’m lying, tell him my mom isn’t letting me go out and have fun or even be with my dance crew until I improved my grades in Math. He knows how bad I am in that subject.”

Mark turned back, and smiled. “Sorry for springing this onto you, Elly. You’re a real pal.” And with that, Mark quickly ran out the door without looking back.

“Hm…” Elly removed her hand off her cheek. “I think I only ever saw Mark run like that was during last year. This is _very suspicious_.”

Elly shrugged her shoulders. There’s no way Mark is running away to save his life, and once again Elly started to leave the school when all of a sudden–

“Yo! Elly! Elly! Don’t leave yet! I need to ask you where Mark is!”

Elly quickly turned back around to see Brown running down the stairs. Oddly enough, Elly can also swear she can see Yuka and Yukino running after Brown. Elly rubbed her chin in deep thought. Elly finds it interesting Mark’s assumption Brown will ask where he currently is correct. This is not the first time Brown asked her where Mark was. It happened last week, and Elly told Brown she hasn’t seen him.

Elly didn’t think much of it at the time. But with Mark’s panic, and the fact two of their other friends are pursuing after Brown… Brown’s motives are now very, **very** suspicious.


	3. Chapter 3

Even though Nanjo doesn’t want to admit it aloud –to himself or to his friends– he gotten used to the idea of calling Masao ‘Mark’ and Uesugi ‘Brown’. They are both one syllable, and it saves up a lot of speaking time in Nanjo’s opinion. Nanjo can save his breath for more important matters.

While Nanjo does call Uesugi ‘Brown’ whenever he isn’t around, Nanjo only called Masao ‘Mark’ in his thoughts. It’s always ‘Mark is being an idiot again’, or ‘Oh great it’s Mark heading my way’, etcetera and etcetera. He’s not scared of calling Masao ‘Mark’ or anything. Nanjo feels Masao may make too much of a big deal on someone calling him by his prefer nickname.

 _Mark will probably think of it as the two of us becoming closer,_ thought Nanjo, as he and Elly were sitting at a table in Peace Diner. _He’ll probably jump to the conclusions and tell everyone we’re best friend. Urg! As if I want Mark to be my best friend._

Nanjo isn’t the greatest fan of fast food, but it’s cheap, connivance, and great if one has the craving of suddenly eating greasy American food. Unfortunately, Nanjo had the craving, and did not like the idea of eating there alone. He was lucky Elly had the same greasy craving as well.

“Since the two of us are here,” said Elly, as she begins rummaging through her school bag, “I have been meaning to ask you something _important_.”

Nanjo raised an eyebrow, as he picked up the Peace Burger sitting in front of him in its wrapper. “I know this isn’t a love confession to me, knowing your feelings for Naoya Toudou. Do you need my help writing a confession for him?”

“ _What!?_ ” Elly quickly looked up from her bag, and gave out a grimace. “ _Oh no!_ Kei, my feelings towards Naoya have no bearing on this conversation. In fact, I want to talk to you about Mark and Brown.”

“Masao and Brown?” Nanjo set down the burger, and rested his head onto his hand. “What did those two bumbling idiots do to gander your attention and felt necessary to tell me?”

Elly didn’t answer Nanjo, as she gave out a cry of triumph upon pulling out a spiral notebook. She set it down on the table, and flips it open to a few pages. Nanjo can’t read upside down, but he can tell from the few glimpse of her handwriting she took some notes of observations.

What reason (or reasons) Elly needed to observe them Nanjo has the faintest idea. Nanjo does however, takes a slip of his Peace Shake.

“It’s less on the two of them together, and more on what Brown is doing to Mark,” answered Elly, her finger gliding down the page to find something in particular. “Or rather, it’s what Brown wants to do with Mark. Did you know Brown told me last week he and Mark are best friends?”

Nanjo nearly spits out his drink onto Elly. “The two of them are best friends? They may be quite similar to one another, but I’m certain Masao wouldn’t call each other best friends.”

“So you share _my sentiments exactly_ ,” replied Elly, looking up briefly from her search to give Nanjo a small nod.

“Why do you ask?”

Elly looked back down at her notebook. “Because since last week, I realize Mark has been trying to avoid Brown the second school is over. Brown asked me where Mark was so the two could hang out in Sun Mall. I had to lie to Brown on Mark’s behalf.”

“What was your lie?”

“Mark’s mother more or less punished him by not going out until he improved his grades in Math. Mark provided it for it. Brown brought it.”

“…and what got you to write down what I presumed are observations between the two?”

“Aha!” Elly turned the notebook around for Nanjo to read, and points to one sentence in particular.

* * *

“You know, Uesugi,” stated Yuka, who was once again in a terrible mood to call Hidehiko by his surname, “when Yukino and I agreed to help you with your plan-”

“Technically, I never agreed to it,” interrupted Yukino, readjusting her hairclip.

“When I agreed to help you with your plan and I dragged Yukino along for the ride,” corrected Yuka, “I assumed it would be keeping an eye on you and Mark on your fun friend dates. But for the last two weeks we ran around Mikage-Cho hunting down Mark!”

“Hey, it’s not my fault Mark is running faster than usual!” Hidehiko gave out a sigh, as he placed his hands onto his knees. He felt rather out of breath; odd considering Hidehiko think he’s in good shape.

Yuka stomped her foot onto the ground, and makes a grimace on her face. “Who cares how fast Mark is running! I didn’t plan on wasting my time accidentally getting lost around Mikage-Cho! I could have been doing something productive with my time! Like looking at the latest fashion trends! Or try to find some nigiri to eat! Hell, I would even prefer to do my homework!”

Yukino’s eyes widen in shock, and covered her mouth with her hand. “Hidehiko, I think she has a point. If Yuka is picking her education over having fun, something must be wrong.”

Hidehiko gave out a sigh, and thought over the last two weeks. Mark has been giving him the slip after school. Even though Elly swore Mark is grounded, Hihedhiko is sure Mark’s mom isn’t that much of a nagging mother and Mark won’t listen to her 100 percent.

But Yuka brought up a good point, even if she was mostly talking about herself. Time was getting wasted on getting accidentally lost in Mikage-Cho. It was bad before SEBEC, and it’s still bad now. Hidehiko had hoped sooner or later by wandering around meant they would find Mark.

But so far, there’s no sign of Mark.

Adjusting his goggles, Hidehiko gave out another sigh, this one of temporary defeat. “I have to admit I’m getting sick and tired of running around too, at least for today. I think we still have time to have some fun time for ourselves. Or at least, get a bite to eat.”

The three teenagers made their way towards Peace Diner. There they saw two of their friends pressing their face against the window.

It was Reiji Kido and Naoya Toudou themselves. Reiji’s eyes were narrowed, and his mouth was in a thin line. Naoya’s expression was unreadable, but most of the time Naoya’s expressions are hard to figure out.

Hidehiko felt happy to see the two of them, especially Naoya. This was must have been a sign from the universe things were going right! Hidehiko sprinted towards the duo, calling out to Naoya, waving his hands in the air in hopes it would make Hidehiko more noticeable.

“Yo! Nao-rin! Hey!”

Naoya turned his head, smiled, and gave a small wave of notice back to Hidehiko. Meanwhile, Reiji slowly turned towards Hidehiko’s direction, and gave a small nod. Reiji’s mouth was still in a thin line, as if he wasn’t happy to see Hidehiko and the others.

“Toudou! Kido!” called Yukino, as she and Yuka went after Hidehiko. “What are you two doing here? Are you planning to get a bite to eat?”

“Because we sure are,” interrupted Yuka, gabbing onto Yukino. “Brown put us through a wild goose chase on finding Mark–”

“You two were looking for Inaba?” asked Naoya, his eyebrow moving upward in surprise. “Did you find him? Because we sure couldn’t.”

“No. But why do you need Mark for, Naoya?” asked Hidehiko, his voice wavering over saying Mark. “Did he do something to piss you off? Did you want to hang out with him?”

“Todou doesn’t need Inaba,” interrupted Reiji, “but I do. I thought for sure he would be at Peace Diner, but all we see is Nanjo and Kirishima in a study session. Look if you don’t believe us.”

Hidehiko, Yuka, and Yukino pressed their faces to see Reiji was correct. Nanjo was looking at a notebook, and Elly was making gestures. She must be trying to explain something in the notes, and succeeded. Nanjo pushed his glasses, nodded his head, and gave the notebook back to Elly. Elly smiled at Nanjo before taking notice of everyone outside, beckoning them inside.

As Hidehiko continued to stare at the two when he, Yuka, and Yukino went inside –Reiji and Naoya decided go on searching for Mark- Hidehiko has to wonder if making Nanjo and Mark best friends would work. He didn’t think of the possibility Nanjo and Elly may be best friends, since they’re so similar to one another: classy, rich, and more intelligent than everyone else.

If anything, Mark may need someone on _his_ level.


	4. Chapter 4

“After having the chance to think over our conversations, I honestly believe Brown isn’t the type to sabotage anyone’s best friend status. And this is after considering Brown and Masao still have minor problems with one another.”

Nanjo crossed his arms as he waited for Elly to put on her shoes. It was the end of the school, but during lunch the two agreed –after making sure no one was getting wrong idea they were a couple–they needed to continue discussing the situation they were cut off from yesterday, as it’s now transforming itself into a black hole sucking everything that gets into its reach.

At least that’s how Elly described it: “And Brown is the black hole.” Even though Nanjo believed Elly’s claims Uesugi stated Toudou is his best friend –Uesugi did talked to Toudou whenever the group found some spare time from fighting demons, so the idea the two bonded makes sense– Nanjo is in disbelief Toudou stated Masao was his best friend.

Even with all the ‘bad blood’ washed away, Masao and Toudou aren’t chatty with one another. Though then again, Toudou isn’t usually chatty with most people, being more of a listener. Maybe that’s why Uesugi claimed Toudou is his best friend. Uesugi _is_ one of the chattier members of their little group, so his choice must be someone who is willing to listen to his non-stop talking and his loud personality.

“You clearly haven’t been spending much time of Brown then, Kei.” Elly tapped the tip of her shoe onto the floor, before grabbed her schoolbag. “Brown would do such a thing if he puts his mind into it. The fact he has Yuka and Yukino helping him out is keeping him stay _on track_.”

“That’s another reason I don’t believe this ‘master plan’ Brown supposedly has. Do you think **both** are willingly helping Brown out? Ayase I can see encouraging Brown and may as well join in on the shenanigans. But Mayuzumi?”

“Hm…,” hummed Elly, as she began walking towards the doors, tapping her lips with her pointer finger. “Believe it or not, I too have been thinking that part over, and I think I have an answer. You know how Yuka and Yukino are always close to one another?”

“Yes, including physically,” answered Nanjo, recalling one moment when the school was frozen in snow and ice, Ayase huddled up with Mayuzumi to stay warm, an action Mayuzumi never complained about.

“Since Yukino couldn’t care about the bet last year –like you– I think it’s safe to assume Yukino bares negative feelings towards Brown’s plan, but won’t make the effort to stop it due to Yuka.”

Nanjo gave out a huff of disappoint, before walking at a faster pace than usual to keep up with Elly. “So Mayuzumi is a neutral party then?”

“A neutral party who technically allied herself with Brown,” answered Elly. “Of course, that’s how we have to view her in order to stop Brown and–”

“Wait, what? **We**?”

While the two of them are outside the school proper, they were still far away from the gate entrance itself. If anything, Nanjo thinks they’re blocking foot traffic, since both are standing in the middle of the path. Of course, them blocking foot traffic makes sense if other students at St. Hermelin planned on walking down the middle of the path as well, and from the corner of his eyes, that doesn’t seem to be case (yet).

Nanjo raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. “Elly, I thought you wanted to tell me what Brown is doing so I can avoid him, as well as wanting my opinion of the matter at hand.”

“Yes, but actually no,” said Elly, placing a hand onto her cheek. “I figure you wanted to avoid Brown **_and_** try to help out Mark escape Brown’s clutches if the situation arises.”

Nanjo figures his right eye must have been twitching and his mouth form into an ugly scowl, since Elly gave him a flabbergasted look in return. There was only one way Elly would jump to this conclusion, and while it’s one Nanjo can certainly see where the misunderstanding can come from –given how he and Masao interacted (re: bicker) with one another constantly and one can also believe it’s a sign of a very close friendship– the assumption is just wrong.

But just because Elly’s assumption is wrong doesn’t mean Nanjo wants Masao to suffer from by Brown’s inane possible plan. Ayase being an ally to Uesugi would make Masao suffering double, and Mayuzumi’s neutral status won’t make the situation worse, but also not better.

“I mean…I certainly won’t go **actively** search for Masao,” answered Nanjo at last, lifting his face upwards toward the sky. “But if Masao happens to be around and he begs me to help him avoid Brown by any means possible…I may say yes.”

Elly’s flabbergasted look transformed into a smile, and soon clapped her hands. “Oh. How wonderfully, Kei! I knew you care for Mark, even just a little!”

Nanjo gave a sigh of disbelief and annoyance. “I’m not doing this because I care, Eriko. It’s just that if the roles were reversed and Brown believes I was Toudou’s best friend, I think Mark would do the same for me, though I believe he may need to be very convinced.”

Elly gave out a small laugh, and placed her hand on face. “I think you’re underestimating how long it would take Mark to be convinced. Well, the Mark we know now. Mark from last year would certainly let you suffer, as would you from last year as well. Both of you would make each other suffer at the hand of Brown without a second thought!”

The small slowly vanished from Elly’s face, though her hand still remained. Nanjo couldn’t help but raised an eyebrow at this sudden whiplash.

“Elly? What’s wrong?”

“I’m re-thinking what Rei asked Brown and Naoya. Brown told her his best friend is Naoya, but Rei and Brown heard Naoya say Mark was his best friend. It’s safe to say the two have completely different responses.”

“Correct.” Nanjo readjusted his glasses. “I admit while I can find reasoning for Brown’s response –we both know how Toudou easily listen to Brown without complaints– I can’t find any reasoning for Toudou’s answer. Can you?”

Elly dropped her hand, and shook her head. “ _No_. And I‘m certainly Mark wouldn’t consider Naoya his best friend either, even with everything put behind them. They’re _incompatible_ with one another. And if you must know, I was certain Mark’s best friend would–”

Nanjo sensed Elly’s answer was going to be ‘Mark’s best friend would be you, Kei,’ with an apology for earlier (one Nanjo would accept), but nothing came out of her mouth. All Elly did was stood there and blocking foot traffic, her hand pointing to something in the distance near the school entrance. Nanjo gave out a sigh and looked at whatever Elly was pointing at.

Now, Nanjo and a few others will say Reiji Kido is one of the taller students in their class. Hypothetically, if Kido ever would dangle something over his head in the air forcing another student who hypothetically is one of the shorter students in their class to jump up to grab it, Nanjo would say Kido’s ‘additional’ height via his arm would be a nightmare for anyone of smaller height.

Everything was in hypothetical scenarios since Kido’s stoic personally honestly doesn’t make him do any of this teasing of sorts. He rarely interacted with any of his classmates and said few words to them. It was only due to the Sebec Incident can Nanjo –and most likely Elly and everyone else involved– say Reiji’s defrosted his icy exterior melt to where he had friends.

So needless to say, Nanjo also stopped walking and blocked foot traffic. There in the distance are Masao and Kido. Masao was jumping up and down to grab his yellow beanie hat, while Kido was dangling it over Masao’s head, and said something to Masao.

Masao stopped jumping, crossed his arms, and stomped a foot onto the ground. Masao said something back to Kido. Whatever was said, Kido gently placed the hat back, even adjusting it so it can properly rest on Masao’s head. Masao smiled as the two talked some more, before they walked off together.

Nanjo blinked a few times before quickly took several breathes in and out. He tightened his grip on his school bag, and felt the urge to gag at what he saw. Instead, he slowly turned his head towards Elly’s direction, and Nanjo can see Elly raising an eyebrow as well.

“Oh my! To think Mark and Reiji are closer than we thought! I mean, it makes sense. Mark did take _concern_ at Reiji at times. And it was Mark who stopped Reiji from getting trouble with the men in black that blocked off the road near the Sebec building.”

“Yes, I remember that event well,” recalled Nanjo, still not loosening up his grip. “Mark may be an annoying bug, but one virtue of his is that he sometimes cares for people who don’t like him back. To think Kido does more than just tolerate Mark.”

“I think tolerate is the wrong– _wait_. Did you just call Masao by his nickname?” Elly turned her direction towards Nanjo, and gasped. “What did I just witness here?”

Nanjo didn’t reply back to Elly. The gagging feeling he has transformed into something worse. He wasn’t sure what feeling it was, but it bothered Nanjo no end. And he’s certain that more he thinks of how Mark and Kido are getting along fine –certainly much better than Mark and Nanjo can be– it wasn’t going to disappear.

Nanjo took a sharp inhale in before exhaling out. He readjusted his number one scarf, his glasses once again, and ran after the duo. He needed to know what was going on with those two. And whatever it is, Nanjo may feel the need to get rid of it.

* * *

Worried with the sudden change of body behavior, Elly outstretched her hand in hope she could grab his jacket sleeve to stop him. But Kei was moving faster than she anticipated, sprinting off towards the entrance and out of the school gates itself. All Elly could do was call out, “Kei, stop and think everything over! It’s probably not what you’re thinking!”

With an exasperated sigh, Elly scratched the top of her head and frown. There’s no need to make a fuss over Reiji and Mark leaving school together.

“Brown did tell us yesterday Reiji needed to talk to Mark over something,” muttered Elly to herself. “Then again, Brown also did say the two of them are close. But on the other hand, Brown also told me how Mark and Kei were close as well weeks ago. Yet considering Brown’s plan, it is possible that…no! _Unless…_ ”

Elly gave out a sharp grunt, and stomped her foot. “That Brown just causing everyone more trouble than need! I got to stop Kei before he makes a fool of himself and possibly play into Brown’s hand!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up needing to be split into two, so now I have to restructure the outline regarding the second half. The sporadic update of the next chapter as a result may be upload a bit later than usual.

Mark leaned against the wall of the school’s gate. He looked towards the ground, and began tapping his left foot. Mark readjusted the straps of his backpack.

“Kido better get here soon. There’s no way in hell I’m going to wait for that bastard for more than a few minutes. I don’t want Brown to find me and drag my ass to whatever he, Yuka, and Yukino are going to do for the day.”

“Maybe if you weren’t running around the whole damn town for the last two weeks,” answered a deep familiar voice, “I wouldn’t have to ask you to meet me after school **today**.”

Mark gave a small leap in the air, and turned around to face Kido, who was apparently standing next to Mark the entire time. Kido’s mouth was in a thin line, and eyes were glaring intensely at Mark. But then again, if Mark seriously thinks it over, a glare was particularly part of Kido’s default face anyway.

“Urg!” Mark felt a scowl form over his face. “You’re just like Naoya! Couldn’t you have warned a guy? I hate when people sneak up on me!”

Kido looked upward, and pulled out his right hand and rubbed chin. Mark isn’t sure if Kido is in actual deep thought, or if he was pretending to be in deep thought and doing the motions, similar to Nanjo at times when he’s about to pretentiously ‘answer’ something Mark didn’t want to know the answer to in the first place.

 _At least Nanjo has the decency to not use underhand tactics of sneaking around_ , thought Mark, as he watched Kido put his right hand in pocket again.

“I think I’ll rather catch you off guard than wander around town myself to find you,” answered Kido, before his annoyed face became one of confusion. “I honestly don’t care what is going on between you, Useugi, Ayase, and Mayuzumi, but did something happen between the four of you and Toudou? Brown thought Toudou was looking for you yesterday.”

Mark gave out a sigh, and lowered his head in embarrassment. “Hell if I know. I don’t even know what’s going on with me and Brown! The less I talk about it, the better.”

“Okay then.” Based off the sound of Kido’s steps, he decided to move closer to Mark.

Mark lifted up his head, and straightened his back so he can look Kido in the eyes. “Is there anything else you want to say to me? I got a lot of things to do, man!”

“Hm…you know how the only reason I haven’t gotten in trouble for breaking dress code is because I cover up with my school jacket?”

Mark briefly lowered his eyes to look at Kido’s open jacket, showing off the other teenager’s six-pack 98 percent of the boys in their school dream of having, and what Mark is 99 percent certain the reason explaining Kido’s popularity with the girls at their school (alongside his stoic personality that makes him apparently desirable). As to Kido’s comment, Vice-Principal Hanya did scream “WEAR A SHIRT, KIDO!” once last year, but it was after school hours.

“Yeah, and what of it?” asked Mark, moving his eyes upwards to stare at Kido’s face. “Did Hamya yelled at you again?”

“No,” answered Kido bluntly. “But my mother was at your family dry cleaner a while back.”

“Oh no…” Mark gave out a groan, before slapping his forehead with his right hand. “Don’t tell me. My mom and your mom talked about clothing, and my mom brought out some suggestions to help your mom shop for some fitting shirts that won’t break dress code.”

“Yep.” Kido nodded his head, and then crossed his arms. “I’m sure my mom won’t take up the offer, but you never know.”

“I hope your mom does the right thing and says no. I mean,” admitted Mark, “While I think you love your mom like any momma’s boy-”

“Are you saying that’s a bad thing?” interrupted Kido, with a scowl on his face showing off a few of his teeth.

“Not at all,” said Mark quickly, waving his hands in the air in a panic, “Believe it or not, I love my mom as well! Sure, I don’t show it all the time, but—”

“Are you admitting you’re a momma’s boy as well?” asked Kido, raising an eyebrow.

“What I’m trying to say is that you might get stuck with clothing you may not like,” snapped Mark, and then gestured his outfit. “Believe it or not, most of my wardrobe was picked by my mom!”

Kido slowly moved his head downward, as if he was staring at Mark’s shoes. Mark then took notice Kido was moving his head upward, maybe thinking about his possible future. Mark didn’t want to be a mannequin, but if it was for someone else’s sake, he’ll accept it.

And then Kido out of the blue grabbed Mark’s hat. Kido then for whatever reason decided out stretch out his arm upward to the sky, dangling the hat over Mark. With Kido being tall as it is, the additional ‘height’ with his arm has the yellow beanie in the air more than Mark would like.

“Hey man! What the hell is that for!?” Mark jumped up into the air, hoping he can steal the hat back. “Did I give you permission to touch it? **NO**!”

Even using his own two hands to grab it back, Mark was still short by maybe an inch or two.

“No offense,” replied Kido, staring down at Mark. “But I trust my mom to know what I like and don’t like. Just as how your mom knows you enough to pick clothing you like as well.”

Mark soon stopped jumping, crossed his arms, and stomped his foot onto the ground. “Did you just wasted my time with something you’re confident about then? Why!?”

Kido was silence for a minute, before he decided to gently place Mark’s hat back onto his head. Mark was taken back to see Kido was even trying to adjust the hat’s position so it can sit comfortably and properly as it was before.

“I just wanted to talk with you. That’s all, Mark.”

Mark was certain his heart skipped a beat upon hearing that. With a smile, Mark asked, “Did you just called me by my nickname? Holy shit! Does that mean I can call you ‘Reiji’?”

Reiji averted his eyes upwards. “Yeah, and saying it out loud, it sounds weird. I’ll stick for Inaba for the time being. I don’t care what you call me though. Do whatever you want.”

“In that case,” said Mark, still smiling, “you want to grab a bite to eat, Reiji?” I’ll pay for it.”

“Fine.”

* * *

Reiji half expected for Inaba to shift payment to him once they got to Peace Dinner. But as it turned out, Inaba did have money in that yellow backpack. It was only enough to buy two drinks. Reiji didn’t mind though.

Inaba buying a drink was certainly better than Reiji having to pay up. With neither of them having food to eat, both decided to have their drinks together while walking home. Good thing too. Reiji ran out of conversation topics.

Reiji and Inaba were in a most peaceful silence. Inaba kept slurping his drink, but it wasn’t grating on the ears. It was more like background noise, helping Reiji with something his mother said a few weeks ago.

While his mother help persuaded Toudou (and by extension the others) to befriend him, Mom also told him friendship was a two-way street, and he should do his best to help retain his newly created bonds. While enjoying their company —in part because they don’t give a shit about his past —the only person Reiji felt truly comfortable around is Toudou.

Maybe it’s because Toudou quiet and talked only when necessary. Maybe it’s because there’s something special about Toudou the others lacked. Maybe it’s because Toudou was specifically asked by Mom to be his first friend since elementary school, and Reiji was latching tighter as result. Sonomura would be a close second, but Reiji befriended the Ideal Sonomura. The real Sonomura and him are still in an awkward phrase they’re overcoming together.

Reiji gave a glance at Inaba, who was only picked because Reiji remembered how Inaba was always being nosy around him. Was Inaba being nosy helped out in the long run? Who knows, and Reiji frankly doesn’t care.

In part because Inaba was waving his arm in the air calling out “Hey!” to a rather upset Mayuzumi, who hands are on her hips. She was glaring at Nanjo, who was inside his limo and upset as well. Mayuzumi and Nanjo raised an eyebrow as they turn their attention to Inaba and Reiji himself.

 _This is not going to be good_ , thought Reiji, tightening his left hand into a small fist, as he and Inaba made their way towards the angry duo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically speaking, this is chapter 5.5 due to the fact this was originally supposed to go with the last chapter.

As Reiji and Inaba continued their walk toward Mayuzumi and Nanjo, Inaba quickly scrunched up his face in annoyance.

“I don’t think Nanjo is the type to offer anyone a sweet ride home,” whispered Inaba, before taking another slurp from his drink.

“And I don’t think Mayuzumi is the type to ask for a ride home either,” replied Reiji, taking noticed how Mayuzumi quickly tried to change her mood, as she put of a small smile on her face when the two got closer.

“I didn’t expect to the see the two of you together,” said Yukino aloud, crossing her arms together. “At least I have friendlier faces to look at now.”

Nanjo didn’t replied back to Yukin’s remark. All he did was pushed up his glasses and said, “Well, hello their Inaba. What are you doing here?”

It’s obviously Nanjo was still in his sour mood. But Reiji felt somehow insulted Nanjo didn’t try to acknowledge him in his greeting. Reiji and Nanjo definitely weren’t the closest, but Nanjo wasn’t much of a stuck up prick to act haughty and blatantly ignore him.

“Inaba and **I** got drinks from Peace Diner,” answered Reiji, looking at Inaba who was still slurping out of his almost empty drink. “And it’s good to see the **both** of you as well.”

Reiji was directly giving a glare at Nanjo. He saw Nanjo gave out a fake cough, while the stifled laugher of Mayuzumi rang out in the background. Reiji felt slightly better with Nanjo giving a small nod towards him.

“So what’s up with you two being all bitter towards one another?” asked Inaba, before deciding to take another drink of his soda, this time without slurping. “Neither of us thinks this is about Nanjo offering Mayuzumi a sweet ride home.”

“What a polite way to say such truthful things, Inaba,” said Nanjo bluntly, pushing up his glasses. “And if I were in the taxi service offering ‘a sweet ride home’, I would no doubt pay a handsome fee.”

“Oh, I wished you never said those words,” answered Mayuzumi, before placing a hand onto her forehead and giving out a deep sigh. “It sounds wrong coming out of your mouth.”

“Am I not allow to say whatever I want, Mayuzumi?”

“Yeah, but it’s sure as hell weird to hear you say things that don’t fit your image!”

“What’s the fight about then?” Reiji looked directly into Nanjo’s eyes. “Inaba and I saw the aftermath of whatever went on.”

“If you must know,” said Nanjo, averting his face away from Reiji, “I asked Mayuzumi if she saw Inaba after school today.”

“And he’s convinced I’m lying,” butted in Mayuzumi. “I don’t how he got that impression, but at least you two are here to exonerate me of whatever nonsense Nanjo think is logical!”

 _Weird to think Inaba is becoming a popular person in our group_ , thought Reiji, thinking back to the previous day. “As you can see, Mayuzumi is right. I got to Inaba first. We were at Peace Dinner and got something to go.”

“No way!” Mayuzumi exclaimed, her eyes widening a bit in surprise. “Are you sure you’re not making Inaba look a bit better? No offense Inaba, but we know you’re sometimes low on cash.”

“Well, you’re not wrong about that,” said Inaba, with the corner of his mouth twitching. He shook his nearly empty drink cup. “I only had enough to buy us drinks.”

“Ah,” said Nanjo, pushing up his glasses. “I see. And I assumed you’re walking home with Kido?”

“Yeah,” answered Inaba. “Why?”

“To use what you said earlier, I thought about offering you ‘a sweet ride home’ if you’re tired of walking,” replied Nanjo calmly. “But I should explain it’s only for today. I usually mind riding alone in peace and quiet, but today I thought I wanted company. You’re the first person that pops into mind.”

Mayuzumi and Reiji quickly gave each other the same puzzle look. Reiji felt he just witness something imaginable: Nanjo being a bit kinder to Inaba. Reiji turned his attention to Inaba, and saw Inaba with his mouth open like a fish out of the water.

Reiji then placed his attention back to Mayuzumi, who seems to be mouthing something that could be several strings of curses or her complaining about something else. He doesn’t know how to read lips after all.

“Does your limo offer seating for three people?” asked Inaba, peering into the limo window to get a closer look on the inside.

“I’m pretty sure it doesn’t,” said Reiji, making sure he interrupted Nanjo from sprouting whatever nonsense he planned on saying. “But it’s okay if you go home with Nanjo. I’m fond on walking anyway.”

“Then it’s settled,” answered Nanjo, sliding over to the other seat and unlocking the door. “I’ll take Inaba home, while you walk home with Mayuzumi’s company.”

Inaba ran towards the other side of the limo, giving a small wave of goodbye towards Reiji and Mayuzumi that they also returned.

The two stood there for awhile in silence, before Reiji decided to speak his concerns.

“Something was definitely off with Nanjo. You don’t have anything knowledge of his behavior, do you Mayuzumi?”

* * *

“Are you sure this really happened yesterday, Yuka?” asked Hidehiko slowly, unsure if he believed it. “As in, did Yukino actually tell this word for word? Right down to the last detail?”

There was fifteen minutes until class started, so Hidehiko, Yuka, and Naoya were hanging out near the staircase. Naoya was leaning against the wall, playing his earring, while Hidehiko and Yuka thought to have a small break from standing and sat down on the steps.

“Are you calling me a liar!?” snapped Yuka.

“I’m not calling you anything!” answered Hidehiko. “It’s just hard me to take Yukino’s word if you’re speaking on her behalf!”

“…You got me there, Uesugi,” replied Yuka, once again in a terrible mood to refer to Hidehiko by his surname, “Yukino told me **almost** everything when I ran into her several minutes later. Kido just left, but he was still in earshot. I’m pretty sure Kido said something that…scared her, and left it out.”

“Mayuzumi wouldn’t be scare of Kido,” said Naoya. “Those two are always unintentionally scaring the first year students with their auras. Mayuzumi isn’t even a yanki anymore and she still gives out that vibe.”

 _Unless Reiji is starting to suspect what me, Yuka, and Yukino are planning_ , thought Hidehiko, rubbing his chin in deep thought.

Yuka must have noticed his behavior, because she then continued speaking. “I think she would have told me what Reiji said if he wasn’t like, there with us.”

Naoya gave out a small yawn, and stretched his arms. “It’s too bad we’ll never know for sure. But it is good to hear how nice yet extremely out of character for Nanjo to give anyone a ride home. I figure Inaba was the last person on his mind.”

He then began to walk away. “Maybe I’ll ask either of them for more detail if I run into them. See you in class you two.”

There’s a silence between Yuka and Hidehiko. Yuka placed her hand on her hip, while Hidehiko turned his head towards Yuka direction.

“If I were to hypothetically pay for some nigiri,” began Hidehikko, “will you try to get to Yukino first before Nao-rin gets the chance?”

“Totally,” answered Yuka with a smile. “We all know Reiji isn’t the type to spill anything either. He’s still a bit of a loner, even to us.”


	7. Chapter 7

_I’m starting to think I did miss some news about Nanjo and Kido getting into an argument, and almost everyone agreed to not tell me,_ thought Naoya, observing his walking partner, a constantly-looking-around-in-a-blind-panic Kido, _because Kido’s behavior isn’t anything I seen before._

How Naoya ended up walking with Kido —the two were just walking for the sake of walking — this afternoon, Naoya can trace its origins around lunchtime. Naoya wanted to know more details of the ‘sweet ride home’ and the apparently fear Kido struck into Mayuzumi’s heart.

After buying his lunch, while failing to find Mayuzumi —it was very likely she was with Ayase and Hidehiko as the three are quite close to one another — Naoya did had luck on finding Kido. Kido was with Kirishima and Inaba. The two of them were carrying lunch boxes, while Kido had a bag that could possibly be holding a lunch box. Naoya didn’t felt too upset the people he desperately wanted to talk to were busy. What if they thought he was being nosy? Naoya didn’t want to be perceive as **that** nosy.

So Naoya left them be. Or rather. He left them be and felt certain he ruined their lunch. Before Naoya could head to the cafeteria, Nanjo grabbed his shoulders to ask about Inaba’s current whereabouts. Naoya answered, with Nanjo giving his thanks.

Clearly, Nanjo arriving did something that made Kido leave the group, as the teenager several minutes later asked if he could join Naoya at his table. Naoya said yes. Given the two aren’t the most talkative of their lot, it was a nice lunch. The only real ‘conversation’ was if Kido could talk to him after school today.

***

_“Sure. I don’t mind. Do you want to hang out after school and talk?” asked Naoya, steepling his hands together. “Or do you want talk while leaving school together before be parts way?”_

_“The former,” answered Reiji, not looking up from his meal._

_“Okay. Any place in particular?”_

_“No. I just want to talk.”_

_“Aright then.” Naoya placed his hands down. “I can work with that.”_

***

Walking for the sake of walking honestly felt nice. Naoya enjoys walking around aimlessly around Mikage-Cho with no destination in mind, and no goal of a location to reach. He gets to take in the fresh air and enjoy the sights of his beloved home city. What Naoya enjoys most about this particular walk is that Naoya has no one nagging him to get somewhere. And better yet, there are no demons popping up out of the blue that are begging for a beat down.

Naoya is certain the walk would be better if Kido was acting like his usual self. It’s a scary thought to think what exactly got Kido scared out of his mind to behave this way now. Even when everyone was fighting demons, Kido was never scared. He always looked them in the eye and didn’t hold back. Even with a gun he still looked them in the eye, aiming no higher than their heads…unless he was under a status effect, of course.

“You sure you don’t want to go anywhere in particular, Kido?” asked Naoya. “I don’t mind if you want to go to your house to talk privately.

“I’m good,” answered Kido, looking back behind them one last time. “I think the coast is clear. The weirdo trio and Nanjo aren’t around.”

“The weirdo trio?” Naoya rubbed his chin. “Why would you call them weird? Mayuzumi is always concern and unnecessary scaring people with her razors, Uesugi is still a talkative joker, and Ayase is always dragging his ass whenever possible.”

“Hmm. Then maybe ‘weirdos’ isn’t the right word,” said Kido. “Maybe the word I’m looking for is ‘suspicious’ around certain people, like Inaba.”

“Inaba, huh” replied Naoya, still rubbing his chin. “I would have agreed with you in the past, but now? Nah! Sure, those three were always trying to hunt him down, but they seem to cool off lately. You however, seem to be suspicious around the trio. Mayuzumi at least.”

Kido raised an eyebrow. “Let me guess. Mayuzumi told you about Nanjo and his free —urg— ‘sweet ride’ he gave to Inaba yesterday, as well as our conversation.”

“Nope!” Naoya stopped rubbing his chin. “It was Ayase, but she never told the full story though. And I never got a chance to talk to Mayuzumi today. Ayase probably dragged away at lunch, like usual. You know how they’re close and all.”

“Yeah. So, it was **Ayase** who told you,” said Kido, giving out a sigh. “That makes more sense.”

“You’re implying there’s more than meeting the eye. Care to tell me your side of the story then? I’m now convince you know something I don’t know.”

“It’s less me knowing something, but suspecting something. I don’t like to gossip, let alone hear it, but did you heard the rumor something happened between you and Ueusgi?”

“What?” Naoya stopped walking and frowns. “What happened between us?”

Kido ran his hand into his hair. “Based off your expression, I’m guessing the rumor isn’t true. I’m also now certain this relates to Nanjo’s new annoying ass behavior. I’m not sure if Kirishima involve, but with her hanging around Nanjo, I’m betting she knows too.”

“Dude! **What** is the rumor?” asked Naoya, gesturing to the empty street the two are strolling down. “We’re all alone here. Spill what you know.”

“Alright then. It’s a long story.”

* * *

It’s the morning of the next day, and despite the sunny skies beaming their frustratingly bright lights into Yuka’s face, Yuka thought she's doing a good job walking with her eyes closed. Yeah, Yuka was walking slow like a zombie, but that’s what happen when getting little sleep.

Yuka stopped walking, stretched out her arms, and then gave out a big yawn, still with her eyes closed. “I shouldn’t have stay up to read those fashion magazines.”

Yuka doesn’t like to call herself a night owl. While Yuka enjoys staying up past her bedtime, she doesn’t have the need to stay up into the early mornings. It’s not her fault she likes to continue reading the latest fashion magazines she bought with what little money she saved up.

Okay, so maybe this time it was her fault. Yuka stays up reading until 11:45, but she stays up till midnight or a bit later if she’s feels a bit more rebellious. In those cases, Yuka keeps two textbooks on the table if her parents wanted to be nosy and check up on her like she’s a little kid. They’re there to give the illusion she was doing some extra reading for school.

Yuka goes to sleep late because of the internal clock system that has her waking up an hour before her alarm clock starts beeping like no tomorrow. Yuka figures it’s probably because her body doesn’t need much sleep like the average teenager. There was no harm and foul play going on here. It’s the perfect system and schedule.

Last night however, Yuka made the mistake to sleep closer to one, as in, the actual early morning. Due to needing to talk to Yukino about how the two of them (and Uesugi, who’s still getting the surname treatment) are going to deal with Kido if he starts becoming nosy, Yuka had to postpone her reading a bit to get on the phone. Yuka doesn’t have a cellphone like Nanjo does, so the landline phone her family has is obviously the only option to use.

Yuka had to wait until after midnight to use it, thinking her parents would be asleep by then: Mom wasn’t, but Mom let Yuka off the hook after Yuka explained she needed to call a classmate for very important for school reason (which technically isn’t a lie) she forgot until now.

After the phone call, Yuka’s regular nightly schedule resumed.

Yuka with her eye closed, continued walking, slouching her back into a small arc. She shuffles her feet while walking, and she can sense her arms are swaying side to side. “I guess there is a way to have too much of a good thing.”

She continued to fake sleep walk, swaying her arms side to side without a care until Yuka felt her hand smack right into someone’s arm. Their sleeve actually. Yuka gave the person a small smile, still with her eyes close. Yuka hoped Yukino isn’t too freak out by Yuka’s current status.

“I’m sorry to smack my hands into you, Yukino. Our phone call ruined my nightly ritual. I’ll tell you what? Why—” and Yuka yawned, “why don’t you continue on and let me try to catch some sense of ZZZ’s left? We can talk at lunch about how to get Hidehiko’s plan to get Naoya to be his best friend in the works, if Inaba is preoccupied elsewhere now.”

Yuka gave out another yawn. “Hmm. Maybe we should also talk about Nanjo’s weird behavior towards Inaba, to be safe. Like, now that I think about it, Nanjo would rather die than give anyone a ride home, least of all Inaba. Oh yeah, we should totally talk about that.”

Yuka felt a small pat on the shoulder, and heard the steps of Yukino running away. Yuka sighed, and continued walking at her own temporary pace.

\---

Yuka felt much better doing some walking with her eye closed, granted she bumped into several other students on the way to school.

By the time Yuka made her way to the gates, Yuka was back to her cheerful self. She gave a small skip of joy when she saw Hidehiko and Yukino talking to each other, with Hidehiko being all animated with his limbs clearly meaning he’s freaking out over something.

“Nao-rin talked to Reiji yesterday after school!? How the hell did that slip our radars?”

Yukino shrugged her shoulders. “I’m just the messager. Elly is the one who told me when she got me leaving my shift yesterday. And don’t think about trying to get info from Elly. Elly had no idea what they were talking about either. Elly told me they took notice of her and whispered it means some sort of hidden agenda!”

“Naoya and Kido were hanging out yesterday?” Yuka chimed in with a small smirk. “Oh wow! Hidehiko, it seems Naoya has two best friends you have to get rid of now! The competition is even worser than you thought!”

“Shut up, Yuka!” Hidehiko made a swatting motion with his hands towards her head.

“Hey! Well, jokes aside, I guess we add Kido and Naoya’s friendship to the list of motions we’re going to discuss today, right, Yu-ki-no?” Yuka nudged Yukino’s side with an elbow.

Yukino raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What list of motions?”

Yuka felt the smirk wipe off her face. “You know…we plan on talking about getting Uesugi to be friends with Naoya, as well as needing to discuss Nanjo’s weird behavior with Inaba while walking to school together.”

“I only remember talking to you on the phone last night about the former,” said Yukino, crossing her arms. “And I walked to school with Elly, at least for a short while. No offense Yuka, but are on something?”

Yuka looked down towards the ground, and placed a hand over her lips. “Nope. But if you were walking with Elly, who did I talk to this morning while walking to school!?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To think this chapter is posted in time for the Persona 1 anniversary (and series anniversary as a whole, where I'm posting at least).

Maki shouldn’t be out of her bed and be pacing around due to doctor’s order, but she couldn’t help herself. Her legs had the need to move. As a precaution though, Maki didn’t decide to walk around her hospital room. She's only walking back and forth near her window, taking a few glances from time to time to see the outside world.

One of the things Maki hates about her condition is the inability to go to school. Maki misses being around people her age, the chatter of gossip she overhears in the hallways, the laughter of students having fun, and so much more. While in the past Maki resented her classmates (to where something strange happened in Mikage-cho Maki knows she was the root cause of), the Maki in the present has no harsh feelings. What helps is Maki has a countless stream of friends and acquaintances of classmates visiting her to keep her up to date with everything.

Not all of her friends come together in group though. At best Maki gets one or two visitors per day. The biggest group was four. Maki hopes one visit from her friends will be the whole lot, and maybe that time around, she’ll be the one with a story and good news.

Maki looked out her window again, and stopped walking. She spotted a person walking up to the hospital —the person looks like an ant from here — and smiles. The person was wearing a St. Hermelin’s girl uniform. Squinting her eyes, Maki saw the girl has long hair in a ponytail, as well has wearing what could be an orange scarf wrapped around her neck.

“Oh! It’s Elly! How lovely!” Maki jumped for joy for a few minutes, before feeling light in the head. Maki as such went back to bed to rest for a bit.

Maki knows for the last few weeks something has been going on at St. Hermelin. Maki is convinced she’s been only getting only fragments of the whole story. What makes this all the more interesting —or confusing, if Maki has to be honest— no one seems to realize it everyone’s story is connected to one another.

Mark’s fun and half the time spur of the moment surprise visits have Mark and her discussing Hidehiko, Ayase, and Yukino. Mark was and is still convinced trying to get revenge on something Mark did to Hidehiko in the past. However, Mark can’t recall doing anything.

Ayase’s solo and secretive visits has the two talking about how Hidehiko gets on her nerves at all. All she talks about is how Hidehiko and herself got a plan that has yet gone into action. Ayase also said she dragged Yukino along for the ride.

Yukino’s casual visits that are few and between has them talking about Ayase, about how the girl recently dragged Yukino into some ridiculous plan involving Naoya. When Maki asked Yukino if she’s going to go try and stop it, Yukino gave a laugh and answered no.

Naoya’s visits are more frequent than Yukino. Naoya and Maki tend to discuss any topic. Sometimes they talk about her mother. Sometimes they talk about their friends. One story Naoya told her had him accidentally making Mark fall down the stairs, as well as helping Reiji trying to find Mark, who seems to have ‘disappear’ at time.

Reiji’s few visits that makes Yukino look like a frequent visitor, has the two of them more often than not has them talking about Takahisa Kandori. Maki can feel Reiji wants to talk about anything else, but just can’t. Maki can’t blame him, given how Kandori is intertangle into both of their lives, with Reiji having it worst because they’re half-brothers.

Nanjo doesn’t take much time to visit Maki. The few times Nanjo visits her, they’re in a set pattern of being short, brief, and to the point. Nanjo wanted to know if Maki’s condition was getting better, and if any of their classmates visit her. When Maki answered him, Nanjo thanked her, takes his leave, and tells her he’ll visit again in the future.

Elly is the second most frequent visitor after Mark, and the visitor Maki enjoys the most out of them all. Similar to Naoya, Maki and Elly would discuss any topic that enters their mind.

They would discuss school and their classmates. They would discuss the latest fashion magazines, in part because Elly has been thinking in pursuing a modeling career, despite her short height. They would discuss the art world with who’s up and coming, in part because Maki is considering to go back into art when her condition improves. They also talk about psychology, especially Maki, as she is taking a keen interest in that field of science as well.

Elly is also the closest to spilling to Maki what is going on at St. Hermelin.

Maki couldn’t help but noticed when Elly enters the room, there’s a shine in her eye, and a frown on her face. Her brow is also down, as if she’s worried over something.

“Hello Elly. Did something happen at school?” asked Maki, adjusting herself on the bed.

“Not to me,” answered Elly, walking towards Maki’s bed. “But to Yuka. I’m not sure if it’s good or bad though. You know how sometimes Yuka and Yukino walk together at school?”

“Yuka told me about their walks.”

“Well, two days ago, it turns out Yuka was attempting to ‘sleep walk’ to school.” Elly gave out a chuckle. “Yuka actually walked a good distance with her eyes close. She didn’t even get lost on the way.”

“An amazing feat if you ask me,” said Maki. “Given how easy it is to get lost in Mikage-cho.”

Elly giggled. “Yeah. Anyway, Yuka thought Yukino joined her for the morning, and they talked. But as it turns out, Yukino wasn’t with her. I know, because I needed to talk to Yukino.”

“So…you’re worried Yuka talked to a stranger? Not even someone who goes to our school?” asked Maki, placing her hands onto her lap.

“Yes. I’m not if Yuka gave out any personal information, but Yukino told me what Yuka said was something important, as it something related to the two of them and Hidehiko. Whatever Yuka said, it would certainly be _safer_ if heard by a fellow St. Hermelin student.”

“Maybe not,” answered Maki. “You said this happened two days ago? Naoya came to visit me two days ago. It was one of our shorter visits too. Naoya said he had to cut it short in order to find Reiji. He said he had a weird conversation with Yuka.”

“Oh thank goodness!” Elly placed her hands onto her chest as a sign of relief, and smiled. “Yuka just talked to Naoya. It’s good to know whatever Yuka told him, it’s safe with him.”

Elly’s smile soon became a frown, and her eyes widen in horror of some apparent revelation that made sense to Elly, and Elly only.


	9. Chapter 9

It’s a lovely afternoon on a school day, but Mark decided to avoid the risk of being potentially chase down. He doesn’t want to deal with Brown and his goons hunting him down, or Nanjo and his minor personality shift to be pleasant in his Nanjo way. Mark figures it would be better to take shelter at the family’s dry cleaner. The dry cleaner was surprisingly slow in business too, which makes it double safe today.

Mark seriously doubted any of his friends will show up here. He could expect maybe one of their parents —like Reiji’s mom for instance— to potentially show up, but that’s it. And even though he shouldn’t be loitering, his mother wasn’t complaining as much today as in the past.

He leaned back against the wall, and watched his mother chatting away with the old woman. Mark zoned out a bit, as he isn’t usually interested in whatever topic they’re temporary discussing. Even though he can hear their voices, Mark was just thinking about what got Nanjo acting strangely recently. The ride wasn’t too bad, but he clearly has a loose screw or something if Nanjo wanted to eat lunch with him.

Mark gave out a sigh as he saw his mother opening up the cash register, handing over the change of a few yen and coins. He closed his eyes for a bit.

There’s a possible chance Mark managed to fall asleep when standing up, because he soon heard his mother screaming at the top of her lung. He quickly opened his eyes, and saw his mother all bugged eye, holding her hand against the side of her heads like the Scream.

“What’s wrong Mom?” asked Mark, as he walks towards the counter.

“I gave the woman the wrong amount of change!” Mom dropped her hands, and hanged her head low. “Massie, if you don’t mind, can you do your mother a favor and watch over the place? I figure you may have plans later on with your friends—”

“Oh no!” Mark quickly shook his hands, and smiled. “I actually have nothing plan for today. It’s cool!”

“You’re such a dear, Massie!” Mom gave out her own smile, and clapped her hands. She then grabbed some cash from the register. “Don’t worry about waiting for too long! A little old lady like her couldn’t have walk that fast! And don’t worry about dealing with customers. With business running slow today, I think you may be able to continue on napping.”

“Mom! I wasn’t napping!” Mark felt his face turning warm. “I was just closing my eyes!”

\---

Okay, so maybe Mom was right to say he was in fact, going to continue his nap. At some point after getting behind the counter, Mark snoozed off again. He ended up waking up with head resting on his hands, with Brown and Ayase staring back at him, while Todou, Kido, Mayuzumi, and Nanjo were standing behind the two, not necessary staring at him, but more at Brown and Ayase, though it’s possible they were staring at him as well.

Mark quickly fell onto the floor. “What the hell guys? You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“If it was last year before Sebec, that would have been the plan,” answered Brown, now wearing a coy smile on his face.

“Good for you for changing your mind,” answered Mark, getting back onto his two feet, crossing his arms to show he’s going to become serious about the situation. “Now, what may I help you with? I know it got nothing to do with dry cleaning. You don’t have any clothes on you.”

Todou gave out a low whistle, while Kido placed a hand to his forehead. Mayuzumi could only sigh, covering her eyes with her hand, muttering something in her breath that no one could hear. Nanjo pushed up his glasses, made his way towards the counter, and then slightly shoved Ayase to the side.

“Hey!” screamed Ayase. “I thought rich people have manners!”

“I do have manners,” replied Nanjo, “but who’s the one who pushed me from entering first again? It’s only fair.”

Ayase didn’t respond. All she did was pout while crossing her arms. She then walked backs towards the others, deciding to lean against the wall. The only thing Mark heard from Ayase was ‘stupid, rich, prick’.

Mark then turned back to at Brown and Nanjo. The coy smile on Brown’s face has now vanished. Brown was now frowning, just like Nanjo, and the two are giving each other side glances of anger.

“Since you two are at the counter, I assumed you two wanted to speak to me. I hope whatever you two are going to say,” said Mark, feeling a sense of dread crawling up his back, not liking their expressions one bit, “it will be quick. My mom should be back soon. I’m just watching over the place until she returns.”

“You been doing a good job keeping shop alright,” replied Brown. “For a least an hour.”

“What!?” Mark took a deep sigh in, and then exhaled out. _I guess that old lady is a faster walker than Mom thought._

“I can back up Hidehiko’s claims if you want,” answered Todou, holding up his arm with the wrist watch. Such comment made Brown briefly smile, before side glancing at Nanjo once again to frown like before.

“You-you don’t need to show me the evidence,” said Mark. “I’ll take your word for it. Do I want to know why everyone was more or less watching me sleep?”

“We needed to make sure Brown and Ayase didn’t pull anything dumb,” answered Mayuzumi, narrowing her eyes as Ayase. “Like for example, them screaming in your ear would be dumb.”

“Thank you for preventing a disaster,” replied Mark with the most upmost sincerely. “I probably would have thrown you all out if that happened. Now, can we please get back on topic? What on do you two,” —and here Mark points directly at Brown and Nanjo— “want to say to my face?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing the final chapter got me realizing I should change the rating. I'm honestly very please with myself for finally finishing this fic! To think this was just going to be a silly little one shot!

“This is chaos,” exclaimed Kido, as he and Naoya were the only two who thought to stand there and do nothing, moving their heads as if they’re watching two people playing table tennis.

Of course, the table tennis was Inaba, currently being tugged by the arms in two different directions. Uesugi was pulling Inaba to the left, while Nanjo —who was without a doubt truly acting out of character in this very moment, though from what Yukino can see of his face from her angle, he isn’t necessary happy with his actions 100%— was pulling Inaba to the left. Maybe it’s less like table tennis, and more like playing human rope pull.

“I don’t think this is chaos,” replied Naoya. “I think this is just how we all act together now.”

“Oh my—Will you two **please** stop being fucking statues and help me!?” screamed Yukino, trying her best to keep Nanjo in her grasp. “One of you should also go help Yuka as well! Idiots, the lot of you! We can’t do this by ourselves!”

“You two are damn **USELESS**!” screamed Yuka, as she was doing her best to keep hold of Uesugi.

“I agree!” shouted Inaba not long afterwards. “And can you two please stop tugging me so hard? My arms can only handle so much strain! Besides, I think at this rate you may rip my jacket! I’m not a freaking yo-yo you know!”

Yo-yo was much better comparison to make, now that Yukino thought of it further. Inaba was currently the string and the yo-yo itself, close to getting snap into two. She tightened her grip on Nanjo, hoping that her strength will give her side the edge.

“Deal with it!” answered Nanjo and Uesugi in unison.

“I take offense to that, Ayase! First of all, we’re not useless,” answered Kido sternly. “We just don’t care. Or at least I don’t care. I don’t care enough of the situation because I don’t know what is the hell is going on with you all for last few damn weeks!”

“Oh, I definitely agree with Kido on that,” answered Naoya, putting his hands onto his hips. “Why is everyone thinking about tugging Inaba like a yo-yo? Does he own something to all of you? Unless…oh no…Ayase, please don’t tell me this is related to whatever plan you were cooking up with the others a few days ago when thinking I was Yukino?”

“Using Inaba as a human yo-yo isn’t related to him owning me a good pair of—” Yuka stopped speaking mid-way, her eyes bulging slightly, before turning into a look of relief. “Wait? Was I speaking to you that morning when I sleep walk?”

Naoya didn’t get a chance to reply, because soon Inaba’s mother and Elly barged in. Elly looked like she ran a min-marathon, her chest rising up and down heavily. Inaba’s mother had an expression that’s best describe as a mixture of confusion and horror, which is understandable, given her son was being a human yo-yo to his apparent friends.

“Just what are you all doing to Massie! Let him go this instant!” Inaba’s mother yeled at the top of her lungs, and looked like she’s ready to throw hands at the group of teenagers to rescue her boy…her ‘Massie’.

Yukino couldn’t help but stifled a giggle. She’s never getting over that nickname.

“Guys, I think…it’s best if you all stop...whatever you’re doing now,” said Elly, trying her best to speak when out of breath. “Believe me when I saw that she will—”

Elly gave out a yelp and covered her mouth. Kido looked like he wanted to run away to the door and escape while he has the chance. Naoya sympathetically winced in pain, though the pain they all witness isn’t that bad (to them). Yuka was torn between laughing or brawling her eyes out. Uesugi looked like he was going to live up to his nickname again. Nanjo is stoic, but he’s sweating on his forehead.

Inaba’s mother was shaking, and had her hands into tight fists. Yukino can only imagine the smoke coming out of her ears. That woman could be ready to throw hands any second now, and Yukino will not blame her for such actions.

Because like all threads, if something is pulled hard enough, it will rip. And Inaba’s school jacket did just that, ripping into three pieces. Uesugi and Nanjo were strong enough to rip the damn sleeves off to leave the jacket as sleeveless. Yukino quickly let go of Nanjo, as does Yuka to Uesugi, causing them all to fall onto the floor.

“Children,” said Inaba’s mother sternly and calmly, “please get out my dry cleaner. **Now**.”

***

“Ahh…so Mark’s mother didn’t physically throw you out at all,” commented Maki in a weird disappointment, holding the plastic cup to her lips to take a slip out of. “Useugi said she did just that when he and Yuka came to visit me before I was discharged.”

“Don’t believe everything that clown tells you,” answered Yukino, giving a sharp glare at Useugi. “After all I could say something almost as equally as a lie to you right this moment…but I won’t, since it isn’t true at all.”

“Yeah,” inputted Inaba. “After all, if he just asked Toudou why he said my name that day instead of jumping to conclusions, my mom wouldn’t have to ask them to leave.”

“I honestly thought she was going physically throw everyone out,” said Elly. “Including myself. Your mother may be small, but just like you _Mark_ , she can be _terrifying_. When I asked her where you were and I told her you may be in trouble, she entered Mama Bear mode.”

Yuka gave out a giggle as she watched Elly soon handing Uesugi her empty cup to refill with more soda and ice. Uesgui stuck out his tongue, but silently does his job, joining Yosuke, Chisato, and Yuko chatting at the table, with Yuko grabbing a few snacks lay out in bowls and platters to put onto her plate.

The Sonomura household was currently holding a small party for Maki’s return back to school, as well as a celebration of her recovery. Yukino kept her eye on Uesugi, and saw on the return trip back, Uesugi chatted with Takami, his face turning red from whatever compliment she said of him being a wonderful friend to Elly, volunteering to refill the teenager’s drink.

“He deserves being an errand boy big time,” said Yuka, her eyes on Uesugi as well, “but I feel he’s doing just fine with it. Too bad she’s taken.”

Inaba nodded his head in agreement, and then handed his cup to Nanjo. “Speaking of Uesugi, you got to refill of my drink as well! Don’t worry, Nanjo. This is the last errand you own me.”

“Did I ever tell you how much I **loathe** you at times?” asked Nanjo, pushing up his glasses with his middle finger. Whether or not it was deliberate doesn’t change anything.

Nanjo making such a crude gesture makes everyone sans Inaba and Uesugi (still amor by Takami) made everyone lost composure. While Elly, Yuka, Inaba, and Maki gave out laughter, Kido started choking on his drink, forcing Naoya to pat (re: slap) his back hard. Yukino shook her head and sigh as Reiji gives a sharp glare at Naoya, before his mouth twitches to show a sign of smiling. Those two really are a pair at times, even more than Inaba and Nanjo.

Which is saying something, if Yukino thought of it too much than necessary. Perhaps the question Rei asked so long ago did have an answer. But Naoya was polite (or realizing the severity of everything) and decided to play it safe.

After everyone got kicked out. Yuka spilled everyone about Uesugi’s inane plan because to quote her, “I’m getting damn tired of all of this lying!” Naoya touched his sole earing as he revealed what happened to Inaba when Useugi and Rei were talking to one another.

To say everyone collectively lost their shit was perfect. The actions Naoya described was so weird, everyone took it as truth. When Useugi asked Naoya if he had to pick a best friend, Naoya told them, “I’m going to stop you right there. You should know I think everyone is my best friend. I don’t like playing favorites. This is proof of it.”

But enough of thinking of a past event. It’s time to go back to the present. Yukino and everyone watched Reiji slowly stop choking, which ended as soon as Useugi returned.

“Oh geez, who was trying to kill Kido?” asked Useugi, handing Elly back her cup.

“Nanjo,” answered Yuka. “And it was great! He finally did a crude gesture! Took him long enough!”

“Accidentally though,” said Maki. “You know how Nanjo is.”

“Boo! That’s not nearly as fun!”

As Reiji gave out a death glare at Useugi, Mark continued his conversation. “Oh Nanjo. To think that the feeling is mutual. I think that’s why—”

“Don’t you dare,” interrupted Yukino, pointing a finger at Mark. “Don’t you fucking dare!”

“Alright, alright!” Inaba casually waved a hand in the air, before using said hand to flipped the bird at Nanjo with a smile. “Just grin and bear this last favor, bib-boy. You at least have to do five. Brown has to do twenty!”

“Grin and bear it doesn’t mean I have to be happy about it,” answered Nanjo, a smirk forming on his face. Of course he would take enjoyment on Inaba getting into minor trouble.

Yukino shook her head, and placed her hand onto her forehead. While Nanjo had the right to take some glee in the moment, it doesn’t mean whatever Inaba was going say it’s untrue. Yukino knew what exactly was going to be said. However, it doesn’t mean she has the strength to possibly go through everything all over again.


End file.
